


Королевский убийца

by seane



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>частичный ретеллинг "Саги о Видящих" Робин Хобб: Шута и Молли никогда не было, Дино в роли Целерити Браунди, Сквало в роли Ночного Волка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевский убийца

— Не стоило этого нам делать, — сказал Занзас.  
Он лежал, головой устроившись на животе Дино, и смотрел в потолок.  
Пальцы Дино путешествовали по его голому плечу.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
— Твоему отцу не понравится.  
— Разве тебе не все равно? — сказал Дино.  
Занзас стряхнул его руку со своего плеча и сел. Его нагое тело так и притягивало взгляд.  
Дино коснулся его спины, провел ладонью по гладкой коже. На этот раз Занзас не отстранился. Он казался угрюмым и печальным, словно то, чем они только что занимались, отяготило его совесть. А Дино не чувствовал ничего подобного, хотя, наверное, должен был. Он не каждый день соблазнял королевских сыновей. Он, собственно говоря, до сих пор вообще никого не соблазнял, да и не собирался этого делать.  
Само как-то вышло.

— Мне не нужны лишние проблемы, — сказал Занзас. — Если твой отец узнает, его преданность дому Вонголы...  
— Он не узнает, — сказал Дино поспешно. Он наконец понял, что может тревожить Занзаса, и признал, что его тревоги обоснованы.  
Отец Дино, герцог Каваллоне, точно не оценит, если обнаружит своего сына в постели с королевским бастардом. Хоть этот бастард и устранил источник их проблем и вернул им расположение дома Вонголы. Отец признал его достойным человеком и даже говорил в кругу семьи, среди тех, кому верил: этот бастард поистине рожден для того, чтобы унаследовать престол.  
Но мужеложства и совращения собственного сына герцог Каваллоне не простит.  
— Я поступил безрассудно, — сказал Дино. — Но я...  
— Я не смог удержаться.  
— Не смог удержаться, — эхом повторил Дино.  
Они переглянулись. Дино расцвел в улыбке. Занзас неуверенно хмыкнул и отвел глаза.  
А ведь казалось, его ничто не может смутить.

***

«Занзас помнил себя с шести лет.  
Все, что было до, осталось для него загадкой — которую, сказать по правде, он не слишком пытался разгадать. 

Ему рассказывали, что во дворец его привела никому неизвестная женщина, что после разговора с ней король объявил Занзаса своим бастардом и что многим при дворе это пришлось не по нраву.  
Но сам Занзас помнил лишь, как человек, еще не старый, но уже почти весь седой, склонился над ним. Помнил ненастное небо и холодный внимательный взгляд. Если б мог, Занзас бы убежал, но отчего-то он знал в тот миг, что бежать ему больше некуда.  
— Да, — сказал ему тот человек. — Ты действительно Вонгола.  
С этого момента для Занзаса началась новая жизнь, а старая куда-то делась из памяти, растворилась в небытии.  
Занзас не сожалел. Он не знал, было ли о чем там сожалеть.

Жизнь королевского бастарда совсем не то, что жизнь принца, и Занзасу не уставали об этом напоминать. Но сравнивать ему было не с чем, и он не чувствовал себя ущемленным — до поры до времени.  
Он просто жил.  
Так называемый отец его воспитанием не занимался, и маленького бастарда взял под свое крыло главный конюшенный. Занзаса не учили придворным церемониям, не преподавали ему ни политических дисциплин, ни языков, но к десяти годам он хорошо разбирался в лошадях и собаках и был вполне доволен своей жизнью — насколько можно быть довольным, находясь под опекой такого вспыльчивого и деспотичного человека, как Койот Нуга.  
Такой выглядела жизнь Занзаса в глазах окружавших его людей. 

Сам же он проживал ее между двумя тайнами, каждая из которых могла бы стоить ему головы.

Тир, незаконнорожденный брат короля, едва Занзасу минуло десять лет, начал обучать его искусству тайных убийств. Никто, кроме короля и самого Тира, не знал об этих уроках.  
Никто не знал и о том, что король Тимотео и Занзас, стареющий король и малолетний бастард, заключили между собой соглашение: король заботится о воспитании Занзаса, его пропитании и благополучии, а взамен Занзас служит Вонголе и своему королю так, как тот сочтет нужным.  
Люди высокоморальные сочли бы недопустимым подобное соглашение между властителем Шести Герцогств и беззащитным ребенком, однако поборники морали об этом соглашении так и не узнали. Тир же всегда говорил Занзасу, что они должны служить Вонголе, что семья и королевство нуждаются в них, что кто-то должен выполнять именно такую работу, и Занзас в это верил.  
Дети обычно верят в то, что им говорят.

Койот Нуга в свою очередь говорил Занзасу, что тот позорит имя своего отца, когда пользуется звериной магией, и в это Занзас тоже верил. Но, возможно, он недостаточно любил отца, чтобы отказаться от своей подлинной сути. Уит — звериная магия — был его частью точно так же, как и магия Вонголы. Или, быть может, в силу возраста Занзас попросту не принимал слова Койота всерьез.  
Маленький Занзас понял только, что об Уите нельзя никому рассказывать...»  
«Одаренные Уитом. Глава десятая. Занзас Вонгола»

***

Король прислал своего бастарда в Замок-на-Песке, столицу герцогства Каваллоне, якобы за тем, чтобы тот взглянул на реликвии эпохи Элдерлингов. Однако Ромарио был уверен, что это лишь складная ложь, призванная прикрыть неприятную правду. В Каваллоне все чаще ходили разговоры о том, что Шесть Герцогств ничем не помогают им в борьбе с пиратами, и эти разговоры не могли прийтись по нраву Тимотео Доброму.  
Зачем он прислал сюда своего бастарда? Чтобы укрепить дружеские связи между домом Вонголы и домом Каваллоне? Или чтобы бастард оценил обстановку и принял меры?

Старый герцог Каваллоне лишь головой покачал, выслушав Ромарио.  
— Я верю твоему чутью, но этот юноша мне по душе. В нем есть крепость духа и... Он мог бы стать хорошим королем.  
— Король Тимотео не объявлял его наследником.  
— И я сожалею об этом, — сказал герцог Каваллоне.  
Ромарио отвел взгляд. Он знал, что решительный и прямой характер королевского бастарда многим по нраву, и это тревожило Ромарио больше всего.  
— О нем рассказывают... всякое, ваша светлость. Есть люди в столице, которые...  
— С парнишкой что-то не так? Говори, Ромарио. Моим дочерям он пришелся по сердцу.  
— И сыну тоже, — сказал Ромарио. — И я понимаю их. И вас, ваша светлость, понимаю тоже. Но Занзас Вонгола не так прост, каким выглядит.  
— Надеюсь, — сухо сказал старый герцог. — Иначе я не хотел бы видеть его королем.  
— Вонгола использует его в качестве убийцы, ваша светлость.  
— Ребенка королевской крови?  
— Вы слышали когда-нибудь о том, что у короля есть брат, который скрывается в тени? Все эти старые истории о королевском правосудии, о руке Вонголы, которая дотягивается до любого, куда бы он ни спрятался, как бы далеко ни убежал? Так уж вышло, что мне доподлинно известно: это не просто истории. Я имел дело с ним раньше, с братом короля. Я не должен говорить об этом, ваша светлость, даже с вами, но, полагаю, иначе вы мне не поверите. Я знавал его в старые времена, в те годы он действовал, переодеваясь женщиной. Его приемы, его яды — все это...  
— Теперь в руках молодого Вонголы, вот как ты считаешь?  
— Да, ваша светлость, — сказал Ромарио.  
— Это лишь твое мнение, или же у тебя есть что-то, чем ты можешь подкрепить свои слова?  
— Ничем, ваша светлость, ровно ничем. Однако если вы прикажете обыскать его багаж, думаю, вы найдете там многое, наличие чего Вонгола не сможет объяснить.  
— Даже незаконнорожденный сын моего короля может не беспокоиться за свой багаж, находясь у меня в гостях. Так ты считаешь, его прислали сюда в качестве убийцы?  
— Скорее, в качестве судьи. Думаю, он должен был решить, насколько пошатнулась преданность Каваллоне дому Вонголы, и принять соответствующие меры. Вам не кажется, что болезнь Вераго случилась слишком уж кстати?  
— Вот как, — медленно проговорил Каваллоне, отходя к окну.  
— Вы разочарованы, ваша светлость?  
— Нет, но... Мальчик представлялся мне куда более прямодушным, чем он предстает по твоим рассказам.  
— Я не хочу его чернить. Он сын своего отца. Отпрыск королевского рода, даже незаконнорожденный, не может позволить себе роскошь быть прямодушным.  
— Полагаю, ты прав. И все же — удивительно, что Занзас пошел на это. Убивать ради своей семьи и своего королевства, зная, что взамен ты не получишь ни почестей, ни наград и что в случае неудачи от тебя открестятся... Это решение человека взрослого. И человека поистине бескорыстного и любящего свою страну. Что ж, ты дал мне пищу для размышлений. Ступай.  
Ромарио вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и, оставшись один в полутемном коридоре, улыбнулся в усы. Пусть герцог задумается, стоит ли Тимотео Вонгола верности Каваллоне. Что за отец станет делать из своего сына профессионального убийцу?  
Герцог любил своих детей, он не мог избежать этого вопроса. Что у Тимотео Вонголы вместо сердца, если он обрек своего юного сына на этот малопочтенный труд, калечащий душу? Стоит ли такой король преданности своих подданных?  
У прибрежных герцогств накопилось слишком много причин для недовольства королевской властью. Альянс Шести Герцогств находился на грани развала. Все держалось лишь на верности герцогов своему королю, а верность эта истончалась день ото дня.

Капля камень точит.  
Мимолетная неприязнь из-за родительских чувств легко могла бы стать последней каплей.  
И тогда Каваллоне стало бы свободным государством, живущим по своим собственным законам.

Ромарио вдруг пришла в голову странная мысль. Он словно увидел их всех со стороны: себя, думающего, как подтолкнуть своего герцога к бунту против короны, Занзаса Вонголу, несостоявшегося принца крови, который служил своей стране, выполняя грязную работу, самого герцога, чья преданность Вонголе и преданность Каваллоне сейчас казались чашами на рыночных весах...  
Порой жизнь бывает куда смешнее любого ярмарочного балагана. Взять хотя бы патриотизм. Ведь до чего смешная штука, обхохочешься. 

***

«Люди считают, что Уит дает одаренным власть над животным миром. Повсюду, и на побережье, и в центральных герцогствах, можно услышать истории о том, как владеющие Уитом натравливали на своих врагов зверей и птиц, сами превращались в животных или превращали в них невинных людей, подчиняя их своей власти.  
Однако Уит не имеет ничего общего с властью. Уит — это способность разделить свои мысли и чувства с другим живым существом. Одаренные Уитом связывают себя с животным, которое становится их второй половиной, частью души. В подобном союзе речь не идет о власти или подчинении...»  
Тир Варийский «Записки о Вонголе»

***

В герцогство Каваллоне пираты Миллефиоре пришли ранней весной, едва только море освободилось ото льда.  
Почти весь снег к тому времени уже растаял, и земля, подсохшая на солнце, пахла так сладко. Слишком долго длится зима в этих краях, и оттого каждую весну встречаешь, будто первую в своей жизни.  
День выдался тихий и задумчивый. Солнца на небе не было и в помине, все заволокло облачной пеленой. Хотелось надеяться на что-то, о чем-то мечтать. Дино с самого утра бродил, как во сне. Сестры посмеивались над ним, называя влюбленным болваном и выспрашивая, на какую же красотку он запал.  
А он не думал о красотках, он думал о бастарде Вонголы, о подвигах которого нынче слагали песни менестрели.  
Впрочем, дело было не в песнях и не в подвигах. Дино казалось, будь Занзас безвестным бродягой — без имени, без положения, пусть и сомнительного, — его все равно невозможно было не любить.

Отделавшись наконец от сестер, Дино вышел за ворота замка и, обмер, глядя на то, как входят в гавань белые корабли Миллефиоре.

Вся красота и задумчивость этого дня, и все мечты Дино разбились в один миг. А потом было много крови, и много боли, и много смертей. Дино сражался рядом со своим отцом, и сестры его сражались тоже, как и все в городе в тот день.  
Казалось, этой бойне не будет конца. Откуда-то несло гарью, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Голова Дино шла кругом, но он еще мог держаться на ногах и убивать. Еще мог. 

Во дворе замка он увидел высокого темноволосого юношу с парными мечами в руках. Мечи эти словно пылали огнем — невозможно было не узнать магию Вонголы.  
Занзас.  
Сердце екнуло.  
Занзас вырос и сильно изменился. Внешне он казался уже мужчиной, а не мальчишкой.  
Дино рванулся к нему, забыв обо всем. Полный двор сражающихся не мог его остановить, хотя Дино от усталости едва удерживал меч в руках. Плевать. Он хотел быть рядом с Занзасом. 

Дино рубил, бил, уклонялся от ударов. Каждый его шаг был отмечен кровью, и все чаще это была его кровь. Скользящий удар щитом заставил его пошатнуться и упасть на колени. Дино увидел хмурое небо и голые ветви деревьев, увидел испуганных птиц — и окровавленное лезвие меча, занесенного над его головой.  
И даже успел осознать, что сейчас умрет.  
А потом белоснежный волк перелетел через него в могучем прыжке и, ударив передними лапами в грудь пирата, покатился с ним по земле.

Занзас оказался совсем рядом. Он не давал никому больше подойти к Дино. Его мечи сияли словно солнце — другого солнца не было в этот пасмурный день.  
Дино подумал, что понимает, отчего менестрели воспевают Занзаса, несмотря на то, что зачат тот был во грехе. На поле брани Занзас был словно бог — юный, неистовый, неудержимый.  
А потом сознание Дино угасло.

Когда он очнулся, брезжил рассвет. Женщина, ходящая за ранеными, сказала ему, что бой длился всю ночь и затих лишь недавно.  
Дино, с трудом поднявшись, пошел вон. Никто его не удерживал.  
Выйдя во двор, он вдохнул холодный воздух. Очень хотелось смыть с себя пот и кровь, и Дино побрел к колодцу.  
Белая половинка луны еще напоминала о прошедшей ночи, но уже неудержимо светало. На востоке через все небо протянулись полосой желтоватые сияющие облака. Перистые барашки отделяли их от остального неба, еще отливающего ночной синевой. За деревьями — словно бутон раскрывающегося цветка — разворачивалось оранжево-красное сияние рассвета.  
Земля была сероватой от росы. Тишина вокруг стояла удивительная.

Дино завернул за угол и увидел у колодца Занзаса — растрепанного, бледного, с окровавленным лицом. Занзас сидел на земле и гладил белоснежного волка, стоявшего перед ним.  
Дино замер.  
Он боялся сделать вдох, боялся, что стук сердца привлечет к нему внимание.  
Все мерзкие слухи о том, что королевский бастард обладает звериной магией, — слухи, которые могли быть только происками его врагов, — неожиданно оказались правдой. Волк не почудился Дино в пылу сражения, волк действительно был, он дрался вместе с Занзасом.

Проклятье.

Дино не знал, что подумать. Он был в ужасе. Если кто-то увидит происходящее, Занзасу не жить.  
Любого, уличенного в звериной магии, ждет неминуемая погибель.  
Дино облизал пересохшие губы. Ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Он боялся за Занзаса и боялся Занзаса, но все-таки сделал шаг, потом другой — и побежал к колодцу.  
Занзас и волк оглянулись одновременно.  
— Тебе нужно... — еле выдохнул Дино. — Твоему другу... твоему волку...  
— Моему другу, — сказал Занзас.  
— Ему лучше уйти. Если тебя с ним увидят...  
Занзас глянул угрюмо, а волк шевельнул ушами и вдруг прыгнул в сторону и исчез за постройками.  
Занзас молчал.  
Тишину разбили робкие птичьи голоса, приветствовавшие наступающий день.  
Дино не знал, что сказать.  
— Ты не зовешь стражу? — спросил Занзас.  
— Я не...  
— Я мог бы убить тебя, чтобы ты молчал.  
— Мог бы, — согласился Дино.  
Сел рядом с Занзасом на землю, мокрую от росы.  
— Ты меня не боишься?  
— Нет.  
— Врешь. Сквало чует твой страх.  
— Его так зовут? — Дино посмотрел вслед волку. — Красиво. Он такой... Будто стихия.  
Занзас хмыкнул невесело.  
— Я не собирался с ним связываться. Вообще ни с кем больше. Я... Ладно, плевать. Когда я был мальчишкой, я делил свое сознание с одним щенком, с Ноузи. Койот его убил, чтобы я... Чтобы я не делал этого больше. Потом был Леви, он был щенком волкодава. Он умер, спасая Койота. Ради меня умер. А Сквало... Я не собирался иметь с ним дело, он сам мне навязался. И он меня совсем не слушается.  
— Я думал, ты можешь командовать ими. Животными.  
— Я могу с ними говорить, это не одно и то же. Я же говорю с людьми, но не все из них меня слушают.  
— Некоторые слушают, — Дино улыбнулся. — Ты родился вождем.  
— Я родился бастардом.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Занзас только головой мотнул. Дино вдруг подумалось, что Занзас похож на своего волка. Тот, наверное, так же мотал бы белой своей башкой, если б был чем-то недоволен.  
— Ты расскажешь обо мне?..  
— Нет, — сказал Дино. — Никому. Никогда. Я клянусь.  
Занзас не смотрел на него. И почему-то казалось, что он не верит.  
Дино взял его за руку и прижался лицом к его ладони. Занзас вздрогнул, но руки не отнял. Они долго сидели так — пока людские голоса не заставили их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
Время мечтаний прошло. Начинался новый день.

***

«Я думал, ты захочешь найти себе самку. Чтобы завести щенят».  
«Заткнись».  
«Разве не так поступают в твоей семье?»  
«У меня нет семьи».  
«Есть. Твоя семья. Твоя стая».  
«Ты — моя стая. Ты сам об этом говорил».  
«А ты всегда говорил, что твоя стая — Вонгола. Ты будешь вожаком. Тебе нужна самка, вожак должен заводить щенков».  
«Я не буду вожаком».  
«Ты щенок вожака. У людей это значит, что ты будешь следующим вожаком, разве нет?»

Занзас угрюмо прикрыл глаза. Объяснить что-то Сквало порой было слишком сложно. Не то чтобы тот не мог понять, но не хотел понимать — это точно.

«Ты самая своевольная, самая наглая скотина на свете», — сказал ему Занзас.  
«Точно, брат мой. И ты такой же, как я. Разве нет?»

Волк ворвался в его сознание, не спрашивая разрешения, обрушил на него мир запахов и ощущений, мир вечного «сегодня», где не было ни Миллефиоре, ни Вонголы, ни честолюбивых помыслов, интриг и обид. Поле, ветер, лес, влажная земля под лапами. Прислушайся! Принюхайся! Это наш мир, наша жизнь.  
Пойдем поймаем кролика. Теплое мясо, горячая кровь. Чувствуешь его запах в лощине? Идем же! Это и есть жизнь!

«Вонгола тоже моя жизнь».  
«Твоя стая. Я помню. Значит, они и моя стая».  
«Нет, — сказал ему Занзас, скрепя сердце. — Ты здесь ни при чем. Это человеческая проблема, а не твоя».  
Он сам не мог поверить, что говорит Сквало нечто подобное. Лишиться его поддержки было все равно, что лишиться руки или ноги. Но...  
Вонгола и впрямь была человеческой проблемой. Порой Занзас жалел о том, что не может забыть о семье и уйти со Сквало. Быть свободным, жить лишь сегодняшним днем. Охота и отдых, мясо, добытое скоростью и силой, лес в лунном свете, свобода...  
Свобода.  
Быть королевским бастардом — все равно что носить на себе прорву цепей, не получая за это ничего взамен. Но он не мог уйти.  
«Это и есть стая, брат мой. Они важны для тебя, ты важен для меня. Мы те, кто мы есть, брат. Мы не можем измениться. Мы всегда будем вместе».

***

Известие о том, что бастарда обвинили в убийстве короля, обрушилось на Дино словно лавина — безжалостно и неотвратимо.  
Дино ни на секунду не поверил этим обвинениям. Не то чтобы Занзас не был способен на убийство, но Вонгола для Занзаса была всем, он ни за что не стал бы вредить этой семье. Если выражаться волчьим языком, Вонгола была его стаей, а стая для волка — самое главное в жизни.  
— Говорят, кое-кто из герцогов подогревал его честолюбие, — сказал негромко Ромарио. — Многие предпочли бы видеть на троне бастарда, чем измученного болезнью старика Тимотео. И уж тем более бастард казался им лучшим кандидатом на трон, чем дальний родственник короля с островов. Тот слишком юн и никак себя не проявил.  
— И ничего не знает о стране и ее нуждах, — сказал Дино. — Считаешь, Занзас действительно пытался захватить власть?  
— Я всего лишь передаю вам то, о чем говорят в столице.  
— А что думаешь ты сам?  
— Насколько я слышал, бастард импульсивен и легко берется за оружие, но он не глуп. Если бы он хотел убрать короля, он спланировал бы все более тщательно. Если он действительно служил Вонголе не только как воин, но и как убийца, он мог бы отравить короля и инсценировать его смерть от болезни или передозировки лекарственных снадобий. Возможно, его подставили или скорее спровоцировали, ведь нрав у него горячий. Бастарда любят в народе, он пользуется поддержкой знати, наследнику престола ни к чему такая помеха на пути.

Ни к чему.  
Кому какое дело, что он не только воин и убийца, чьими руками устраняли врагов Вонголы, не только политическая сила, но еще и человек. Молодой, в общем-то, человек, даже пожить толком не успевший.  
А теперь он умрет, чтобы власти будущего короля ничто не угрожало.  
До чего же гадкой и нелепой порой бывает жизнь.

— Я еду в столицу, — сказал Дино.  
— Господин мой...  
— Я не совершу ничего такого, что могло бы угрожать безопасности моего герцогства. Но я должен быть там. Ты не поймешь, Ромарио, так поверь мне на слово. Я просто должен.  
«Он тоже — часть моей семьи. Он в сердце моем».

***

Знать, что ты сам виновен в своих бедах, — не лучшее в мире утешение. Занзас предпочел бы винить судьбу, родителей, происки врагов — все это и впрямь имело место — но по-настоящему виновен был только он сам. Ему просто не хватило сил.   
Околевая на ледяном полу, он думал о том, что в конечном счете оказался слабаком. Когда ты здоров и благополучен, можно винить кого угодно, но на пороге смерти лгать себе уже не получается. Ты сплоховал. Ты сам дал слабину. 

Болело все, что только могло болеть.  
Мысли путались.  
Он помнил: его обвинили в смерти короля. И временами Занзас и впрямь хотел его убить. Все разваливалось, Миллефиоре уничтожали Шесть Герцогств, а ослабевший от старости король не мог уже никого спасти и никого защитить. Не то чтобы Занзас очень рвался на роль защитника и спасителя, но...  
Это была его семья, его страна, не мог он просто смотреть, как все рушится.  
Но убил ли он — Занзас не помнил.

Властители прибрежных герцогств, больше всего пострадавших от нападений Миллефиоре, говорили с ним за пару дней до смерти короля. Они хотели объявить Тимотео Доброго недееспособным по причине старости и болезней и назначить при короле преемника и регентский совет.  
— Мы хотим знать, поддержите ли вы нас, — сказал ему тогда старый герцог Каваллоне. — Готовы ли вы стать королевским преемником на наших условиях? Вы подчинитесь совету, который мы соберем?  
Занзасу тогда показалось, что перед ним разверзлась пропасть и любой неосторожный шаг может стоить ему головы. 

Что ж, в конце концов, он действительно скоро ее лишится.  
Похоже, все его шаги с недавних пор были неосторожней некуда.

Он не смог тогда отказаться. Кто-то наверняка усмотрел бы в том его согласии измену, но Занзас увидел единственный шанс удержать страну от распада, не дать герцогам окончательно взбунтоваться. И он был уверен, что сможет править, что готов к этому не хуже любого другого, кого они сумеют найти на эту роль. Он знал страну, ее проблемы и слабости, знал ее людей.  
Герцоги считали, что смогут вертеть им, как хотят. Но и слабак на троне их бы не устроил, слабый духом король в разгар войны — погибель для страны. Им нужен был именно он — выросший на их глазах и все еще достаточно молодой, чтобы прислушиваться к их советам, обязанный им своим возвышением, но достаточно решительный, чтобы при случае действовать кому-то вопреки.  
Занзас все это понимал. И глядя им в глаза, не сумел сказать «нет».

В конце концов, наверное, не стоит ждать бескорыстия от бастарда и убийцы. Его учили сражаться — исподтишка, с помощью ядов и кинжалов, лицом к лицу и меч в меч. Но никто не учил его отступать и пускать дела на самотек.

Может быть, зря.

Камера была холодной. Занзас никак не мог вспомнить, сделал ли то, за что его теперь собирались казнить.  
И если сделал, то почему так глупо, оставив столько доказательств против себя?

***

«Король Цуна Милосердный взошел на трон Альянса Шести Герцогств после смерти своего дальнего родственника короля Тимотео Доброго. Король Цуна вырос вдали от Шести Герцогств, ничего не зная ни о стране, ни о ее нуждах, однако его отец Емицу был вхож к королю Тимотео и обладал, по-видимому, значительным на того влиянием.   
Вероятно, именно отец внушил Цуне честолюбивые мечты о троне Вонголы. Хотя нельзя отрицать и влияние Реборна, Мастера Скилла, обучавшего Цуну.

По свидетельствам современников, Реборн обучал так же и Занзаса, королевского бастарда, однако обучение это продлилось недолго. Возможно, резкий нрав и привычка к радикальному решению проблем, воспитанная в нем многолетним служением Вонголе мечом, ядом и кинжалом, не позволили бастарду выносить деспотичные методы Реборна. Или же Реборн сам не захотел его обучать, не желая даровать ему преимуществ перед Цуной, к которому явно был привязан.

Так или иначе, Скилл — магия, которой обладала династия королей Вонголы и некоторые из простых людей, имевшие общих с Вонголой предков, — в руках Занзаса приобретал странные и весьма разрушительные свойства. Бастард был силен в Скилле, однако его дар был признан опасным и неуправляемым. Впрочем, действительно ли бастард не мог им управлять, доподлинно неизвестно. Несомненно одно: Уит играл в его жизни гораздо большую роль, чем Скилл, или, по крайней мере, не меньшую...»  
Сестры Червелло «Трактат о династии Вонголы»

***

«Иди со мной».  
Занзас никак не мог понять, чего Сквало от него хочет. Один глаз не открывался. Второй видел только кровь на каменном полу. Занзас не знал, реальная ли это кровь — или ему просто мерещится.

Если он потерял столько крови...  
Додумать не получалось.  
Он понимал только, что его снова избили. Все любили короля Тимотео. Каждый хотел выразить эту любовь, пнув его убийцу по ребрам. Когда он сдохнет, будут говорить именно это, этими словами — Занзас будто слышал все заранее. Предвидение — одна из составляющих магии Вонголы, а он был наделен ею не хуже других. Пожалуй, куда лучше других.  
Магия не спрашивает, по какую сторону простыни ты зачат, она просто приходит и портит тебе жизнь.

«Брат мой, пойдем со мной».  
Занзасу чудился склон холма. Белый волк, облитый лунным светом, полуобернувшись, ждал. Тело его казалось напряженным, словно натянутая тетива.  
«Маленький брат, ты умираешь. Нужно торопиться».  
«Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь».  
«Ты делил со мной все, даже если я шел охотиться без тебя. Я делил с тобой все, даже когда был от тебя далеко. Я чувствовал твоими чувствами, а ты моими. Даже когда ты нашел не-самку, я был с тобой. Это просто еще одно путешествие, брат, пойдем. Брось это тело, оно уже никуда не годится, раздели со мной мое».

Сознание плыло, распятое между холодом и болью. Укрыться в теле волка было просто, но бросить свое тело окончательно? Занзас не знал, возможно ли это.  
Не знал, хочет ли этого.

Он чувствовал Сквало. Ночной ветер взъерошил его шерсть, прошелся по траве, зашелестел древесной листвой. Целый мир был перед ним — свободный, огромный мир.

Избитое человеческое тело, лежащее на каменном полу, вдруг перестало его прельщать. Ветер нес с собой запах оленя.  
Волк встряхнулся и отправился на охоту.

***

Дино опоздал. Столица встретила его ледяным дождем — и известием о том, что Занзас Вонгола умер в своей камере накануне дня, назначенного для казни.   
В толпе говорили, что это была особая милость будущего короля, позволившего бастарду умереть не позорной смертью. А шепотом передавали совсем другое: что бастард, бывший убийцей на королевской службе, исхитрился выпить яд перед самым эшафотом. Поговаривали и о том, что это королевская стража в ярости растерзала убийцу на месте преступления, а от народа всего лишь скрывают подробности. Пока Ромарио добрался до гостиницы, он насобирал с десяток разных версий, которые теперь и пересказывал Дино в лицах.  
Дино ни разу не улыбнулся. Ему было тошно от этих нелепостей, что сочиняли люди про смерть Занзаса, ему страшно было представлять, как тот умирал в своей камере — по своей ли, по чужой воле, все равно.  
Ромарио наконец умолк.  
— Где его похоронили? — спросил Дино тихо.  
— Я узнаю, господин.  
— И узнай еще, что сталось с его мечами. Он ценил их. Я думаю, он хотел бы быть похороненным вместе с ними.  
— Господин мой...  
— Какие бы преступления он ни совершил, он достаточно сделал для защиты этой страны и заслуживает, чтобы его похоронили как воина.  
— Да, господин.  
— Выясни все.  
Ромарио, поклонившись, ушел. Дино снова остался один.

Горько ему было. Он уже совершал преступление против короны, желая воздать воинские почести убийце короля. Если о нынешних действиях Дино станет кому-то известно, семье Каваллоне грозят немалые проблемы. Мог ли он подвести своих родных, рискнув всем ради подобной малости? Занзасу уже не помочь.

Огонь в камине погас. Дино смотрел, как дождь заливает давно немытое стекло.  
В памяти отчего-то возник Сквало. Где тот сейчас? И жив ли еще? 

***

С тех пор, как ребенка привели во дворец, Койот Нуга занялся его воспитанием — потому что кто-то ведь должен был взять на себя эту ответственность. Король Тимотео мальчика предпочитал не замечать. Да и какого короля обрадовал бы бастард, свидетельство любовных ошибок, потенциальная политическая проблема?

Койот готов был позаботиться даже об ошибках своего короля. И сам не заметил, как привязался. Мальчишка — резкий, горячий, ничем не напоминавший мягкого и рассудительного короля — до смешного казался похожим на самого Койота. 

Но в воспитании Койот не преуспел. Сейчас, когда он стоял над разрытой могилой, фонарь в его руках раскачивался на ветру, и по раскисшей от дождя земле метались черные тени, Койот понимал это особенно ясно.  
Что толку было от его воспитания, если Занзас кончил вот так?

— Значит, ты тоже владеешь Уитом? — сказал ему человек, стоявший в могиле.  
Койот промолчал.  
Он смотрел, как двое убийц, один из которых служил Каваллоне, а другой Вонголе, поднимают со дна ямы завернутое в саван тело. 

Светловолосый мальчик, застывший на границе освещенного пространства, скрестил руки на груди — словно хотел скрыть их дрожь.  
Тир заверил Койота, что этим двоим — юному герцогу и его слуге — можно верить, но Койот с некоторых пор не верил никому.  
И меньше всего — своему сердцу.

— Он сможет вернуться в свое тело? — спросил Дино тихо.  
Койот невольно подумал о том, что Каваллоне заслуживает сочувствия. Он был слишком юн для своих потерь. В день смерти короля Тимотео в герцогстве Каваллоне тоже случилась беда. После набега пиратов Миллефиоре Дино похоронил почти всех своих родных, из многочисленного семейства Каваллоне остались в живых лишь сам Дино и одна из его старших сестер, вышедшая замуж в герцогство Шимон.  
Миллефиоре не щадили никого.  
А теперь еще и Занзас...

Удивительно, что Дино Каваллоне так к нему прикипел душой.  
Впрочем, разумности в сердечных привязанностях всегда недостает. Взять хотя бы самого Койота...

— Он сможет?..  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Койот.  
Он звал Сквало всей силой своего Уита, но белый волк не хотел сюда идти.  
«Сквало. Занзас. Вернитесь. Идите сюда. Пожалуйста. Занзас, прошу тебя!»

— Скажи ему, — вдруг заговорил Тир, — скажи ему, что он нужен Вонголе. Слышишь, скажи ему.

Койот лишь покачал головой. Ему казалось, Занзас отвернется и пойдет прочь, если вспомнит про Вонголу.  
В конце концов, эта семья его так и не признала. Он ведь бастард, ублюдок, обвиненный в убийстве. Вонгола отвергала его. Вонгола заставила его страдать.

— Скажи ему!

«Занзас, ты нужен нам. Нужен семье. Вонгола нуждается в тебе, мальчик мой, вернись!»

Белая шерсть, намокнув под дождем, приобрела пепельный, призрачный оттенок. Волк, застывший возле кустов, выглядел нереальным донельзя.

— Ты нам нужен, Занзас, — сказал Тир. — Я уже стар. Кто-то должен хранить семью, когда я умру. Это дело не королей, а таких, как мы. Ты слышишь?

По лицу Койота стекали капли. Дождь, все дело в дожде.  
Койот чувствовал, что Сквало готов уйти.

«Мальчик мой! Занзас!»

Дино Каваллоне шагнул к телу, извлеченному из могилы, и, опустившись рядом на колени, обнял его, прижался лицом к волосам мертвеца.  
Волк смотрел.  
Фонарь дрожал в руках Койота, по земле метались тени.

Волк прыгнул назад и исчез в зарослях. Койот бросил фонарь и пошел прочь. Проклятую могилу могли зарыть и без него.  
Что толку снова рвать себе сердце, глядя в лицо замученного мертвеца?

Не сразу он понял, что недавний мертвец кашляет и хрипло стонет в объятьях Дино Каваллоне


End file.
